


To Be With You

by MadBadSeason (seasonofthegeek)



Series: Love Him, Love You, Plus Them Too [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marinette and Adrien pretty much being Marinette and Adrien, Sex, relationship discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/MadBadSeason
Summary: This story takes place a month after "You and He and Me Equals Three".Marinette surprises Adrien in his old shirt after a long time apart.





	To Be With You

Adrien closed the door behind him, exhaustion heavy on his bones. The photo shoot had been an all-day affair and he was mentally, physically, and emotionally drained. It had been nothing different from dealing with his father’s usual demands all day but that didn’t change the fact that he simply felt empty. 

He glanced at his couch, loneliness settling over him. He missed Marinette. He missed Nino and Nathaniel too…but he really missed Marinette. It had been almost a month since she had last been over. Between her new job designing at Violienne and wrapping up the preliminaries for the newest Gabriel campaign, they hadn’t been able to find a time to get together. They had texted, they had talked on the phone, she had even sent him a sexy photo or two, but it wasn’t the same. He wanted to touch her and hold her and love her.

A loud bang sounded from the kitchen and Adrien jumped. Someone was in his house. He immediately fished his phone out of his pocket to call the police but paused. All his partners had a key to his place. They usually let him know if one or more of them would be coming over though. He frowned.

The thought that there was even the slightest possibility Marinette could be there had him walking down the hall before he had given it a second thought. He entered the kitchen quietly and lost his breath.

Marinette stood at the counter, long, sculpted legs bare. Her hair was up in a messy bun and a faded black t-shirt hung just past the top of her thighs. His t-shirt, Adrien realized, recognizing the stripes across her chest and the small butterfly logo at the hem. Was he dreaming again? Had he fallen asleep at the shoot?

She pursed her lips as she read from a book on the counter, a measuring cup held loosely in one hand. Adrien’s eyes scanned the rest of the counter to see baking ingredients spread out. Was she making a cake? This definitely had to be his dream then. But then again…

“Are you real?” he asked, voice was low and hoarse.

Marinette jumped, the measuring cup clanging to the floor in her surprise. She blinked at him for a moment before a wide grin spread across her face. “You’re home!” She crossed the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling her face into his neck. “I hope you don’t mind me coming over. I’ve been going crazy missing you.”

“You missed me?” he said faintly.

Marinette pulled back and scrunched her nose. “Of course I missed you, my silly kitty. I have a dress to finish for Monday so I can’t stay all weekend, but I couldn’t go another day without kissing you.” She reached up and pressed her lips to his. “I was trying to bake you a cake but I think I’ve gotten a little rusty,” she lamented.

“You’re staying here tonight?” His voice sounded far away in his ears. 

“Adrien, are you okay? You seem a little out of it.”

“Are you real?” he asked again.

“Why wouldn’t I be real?”

“I dream about you being here a lot,” he sighed as she began to run her hands through his hair, carefully loosening the hairspray and gel that had been added for the photos.

“I promise you I am one hundred percent real,” she assured him with another kiss. “Are you hungry?”

He nodded.

“Do you want to go relax on the couch while I make us some dinner?”

“I want to stay with you.”

“Okay.” She led him to the small kitchen table, settling him in one of the chairs. “You sit here and let me do the work, yeah?”

She moved back to the counter and started adding things to a casserole dish. Adrien watched her, tired but content. Marinette turned to reach for something in the cabinet and the shirt rode up to show her bare cheeks. Adrien inhaled sharply.

“Is everything okay?” she asked with a smirk.

“What are you wearing?”

“Your shirt.”

“What else?”

She smiled back at him and winked. “I love this shirt. I couldn’t believe you still had it.”

“It’s a good shirt,” he gulped.

“It is. I love the way it feels against my skin. If teenage me could see this now,” she laughed and Adrien felt his heart swell. “I had quite the major crush on you, you know.”

“Y-you did?”

“Mmhmm,” she hummed, covering the dish with foil. She opened the oven door and leaned completely over to slide the dish onto the rack. Adrien released a sharp breath as she coyly presented herself to him. She slowly stood back up and closed the oven door and set the timer. “This is going to take a few minutes to cook.”

“I can wait.”

Marinette crossed the kitchen and straddled his lap, the shirt barely covering her. “What are we going to do with all this time?”

“Whatever you want to do.”

“Are you wearing eyeliner?” She pushed her face closer to his.

“And mascara and foundation and there was lipstick at one point,” he sighed.

“That must have been some photo shoot.”

“It was something.”

“I think I would have liked to see the lipstick. You could leave pretty little kisses all over my skin.”

Adrien smiled, closing his eyes. “I’ll buy every shade.”

“Your poor bank account.” She walked two fingers up his chest. “How did you say your dream went, mon minou? I believe there was some talk of taking me from behind.”

“We don’t have to—“

Marinette pressed her fingers to his lips. “Do you want to act out your dream, yes or no?”

“Yes,” he whispered. 

“Then tell me what to do.”

“S-stand up,” he said shakily.

She did, trying to school her expression into one of obedience. Adrien stood up too and moved his hands to the button of his pants.

“Can I?” she asked, brushing her fingers against his. He nodded and dropped his hands. Marinette slipped the button through the hole and slid his fly down. She slid her hands inside his pants and eased them over his hips until they fell to the floor. She smiled down at the bulge in this boxer briefs. “I’m happy to see you too,” she purred. She reached into his waistband and gently pulled him out, pushing the elastic down to rest below his scrotum.

Marinette stepped back and fluttered her eyelashes. “Now what?”

“You’re teasing me.”

“Maybe,” she grinned.

“Turn around and put your hands on the counter.” The tone of his voice was more of a request than a demand but Marinette obeyed without giving him a hard time. She felt him move behind her and lift the hem of the shirt. 

“I still can’t believe you’re here.”

“Did you really miss me that much?”

“I would miss you if you were just in the next room. Not seeing you for so long…” He caressed his hand down her cheek to her thigh. “I’ve been losing my mind.”

“I would hate to see your credit card bill,” she quipped.

“I may have purchased a few things,” he admitted.

“I missed you too, you know,” she sighed as she felt a finger trace her lower lips. “I almost came over here at three in the morning last week just so I could sleep with you for a couple of hours.”

“I wish you had.”

“Me too.” She laid her head down on the counter as he slowly pumped a finger in and out of her. She whined when the finger disappeared. She heard him moving behind her and then her knees buckles as his tongue licked a wet trail from top to bottom. “Fuck,” she whimpered.

Adrien hummed against her and gripped her hips tight, keeping her in place. “Nino and Nathaniel came over last weekend,” he said, pulling back to blow on her. She jumped. “It wasn’t the same though.”

“They aren’t as sweet as I am,” Marinette said in a breathy voice.

“In more ways than one,” Adrien replied and then took her clit between his lips. Marinette gripped the edge of the counter and moaned.

“Did they make you feel good though?” she asked when she could breath again.

“For a few moments, but then I missed you again.” He licked at her clit and thrust two fingers inside. He stilled. “Have you seen either of them?”

“Nino and I have lunch every week,” she said. “I saw Nathaniel at his art opening two weeks ago.”

“I had to work.”

“I know. He understood.” Marinette wiggled a little. “Are we done or…”

Adrien shook his head sheepishly. “Sorry, I got distracted.” He began to pump his fingers again. “I guess more what I’m wondering is, uh…”

“If I’ve had sex with them since we’ve been apart?”

“Does that make you mad?”

Marinette straightened up and looked back at him. “Okay, we either need to talk now or fuck now but I don’t know if we can do both at the same time if the conversation is going where I think it is.”

“Bend back over.”

She studied his face and nodded. Adrien made his choice very known when he pressed his mouth against her and began to work with ferocity. Marinette mewled and melted against the counter, fingers clenched in a death grip on the cool marble.

“I need to go get a condom,” he said standing.

Marinette reached out, grabbing his wrist. “Don’t. I-I’m on the pill.”

“Are you sure?”

“Please.”

Adrien moved behind her and grabbed her hips. He pushed forward, easing himself inside. “Damn, you’re so fucking tight, my Lady.”

“I-I haven’t had anything other than our fingers inside me since the last time we were together.”

Adrien choked on a groan. “Why is that?”

“Because I wanted it to be like this,” she moaned. “I wanted you to know…”

Adrien pulled back and quickly slammed into her again. He reached under the shirt and grabbed one of her breasts, pinching the nipple tight. “I love you, Mari. I love you so much.” He pounded into her, picking up the pace. “Please be mine. P-please, please, please…” His babbles turned into incoherent sounds and Marinette felt her eyes roll back when his hand reached around and found her clit.

“Come with me, my Lady,” he begged, flicking her again. “Please, I’ve never felt you like this. Com—Ahhh!“ Adrien shouted as his climax took him by force, Marinette falling apart before him. He gently led them to floor, slipping out of her. Marinette shook in his arms.

“Hey, hey,” he smoothed away the stray hairs that had come loose from her bun. “Mari, are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

She swallowed and pressed her cheek to his chest. “I…that…good dream,” she finally said.

“You enjoyed yourself?”

She nodded. “I like you being in control sometimes.”

“I guess I was,” he said unsure.

Marinette chuckled softly. “I should go get cleaned up. This isn’t the most hygienic place to have sex.” She moved to stand and quickly clenched her legs together. “Oh, right.”

Adrien furrowed his brow. “What’s wrong?”

“Uh, what goes in must come out,” she said with a blush. “Please don’t laugh.” She began a waddle towards the bathroom.

“Do you need any help?”

“No,” she said without turning around. “It’s just been a while. I forgot.” She slipped into the bathroom and shut the door.

Adrien laid back on the cool tile floor for a moment. It was irrational to feel jealous. He was in some version of a polyamorous relationship. They all shared each other. Of course, they had never talked about what it would mean if Marinette chose to be solely with one of them. He tried to ignore the unsettling feeling that was washing over him. Marinette insinuated it had been a while since she had sex with someone without a condom. Who had it been? Nino? Nathaniel? Someone else? She had been with the two of them before they had brought him in.

He heard the water turn on in the hallway bathroom. She was here. Marinette had come into his house, found an old shirt she loved, dressed in nothing but said shirt, and preceded to try to bake him a cake as a surprise. Why? Maybe the reason she had been too busy to visit before was because she had been at Nino or Nathaniel’s place baking cakes for them too.

“Where are you?”

Adrien blinked and was startled to find Marinette leaning over him. He was sorry to see that she had put on underwear under the shirt. “Sorry, I zoned out.”

She held out a hand to him. “Go get cleaned up. Dinner should be ready in just a few minutes.”

He nodded and took her hand. She kissed his lips softly. “I love you.”

___________________________________

 

“How would you feel about taking a bath together?” Marinette asked as she slid the last plate into the dishwasher.

“That sounds nice.”

“You’re exhausted.”

“A little,” he admitted.

“We won’t take a long one. I thought it would feel good to wash away the hair products and make up from the shoot.”

“I’ll go start the water.”

___________________________________

 

“Do you do this with the others?” he finally asked as she lathered the soap down his back. He felt her hands still.

“Do what?” she asked, voice cautious. She slowly began to move her hands up and down his aching back. His ridiculous poses from the day were catching up with him.

“The showing up unannounced and making dinner and the bath and…is this just something you do with all of us?”

Marinette pulled back. “Do you not want me here? I should’ve called. We always call or text first.” She started to stand and Adrien quickly turned to grab her, water and bubbles splashing over the side of the tub.

“Please stay. That’s not what I meant.”

She looked down at the bubbles and chewed on her bottom lip, reluctantly sinking back down. 

“I just want to know if…am I…” Adrien closed his eyes. “Am I special?” When she didn’t immediately answer, he continued. “It’s okay if I’m not. You may do this for Nino and Nathaniel too and that’s…that’s fine. I shouldn’t have said anything.” He looked at her hopefully.

“You are special,” she whispered. “You’re not supposed to be, but you are.” She looked up at him with sad eyes. “I’m ruining everything.” She squeeze her eyes shut and tears began to trek down her cheeks.

“Hey, no,” Adrien pulled her to him. “You’re not ruining anything.”

“We’re all supposed to be equal,” she cried into his chest. “I-I only fell in love with you though.” Her body shook against him. “I was trying to stay away from you. I thought if I did, these feelings would go away. They would fade back into whatever the hell they were before this.” She laughed bitterly. “But today was a supremely sucky day and I went home to my empty apartment and I ached for you and I didn’t have any more fight left to give.”

“You’re in love with me.”

“I’m so sorry, Adrien.”

He laughed then, a high, cheerful sound. “I’m not!”

Marinette blinked at him.

“You know I’m in love with you.”

“I…”

Adrien beamed at her. “Come on, my Lady, you can do better than that.”

“But Nino…Nathaniel…”

“We’ll talk to them about it,” he shrugged. “We can go from there.”

“How are you so calm about this?”

“Oh, I’m definitely not,” he assured her. “My heart feels like it’s about to pound right out of my chest. I kind of feel like I can’t breathe but in a good way.”

“There’s a good way to suffocate?” she smiled.

“Let’s rinse and get in bed. I want to fall asleep holding you.”

___________________________________

 

Adrien obediently kept his wrists above his head like she had instructed him to, but it was almost torture to watch his cock disappear and reappear over and over as Marinette danced above him without being able to touch her. The morning light filtered through the window, giving her skin a warm glow. This was harder, he decided, not actually being cuffed. Knowing he could reach out and touch her but that she would stop if he did. 

“My pretty kitty,” she crooned, reaching down to stroke his face. He looked up at her with desperate eyes. “What’s wrong, my sweet?”

“I want to touch you,” he whined.

She smiled down at him. “Not yet.” She slowed to an almost languid pace, barely raising herself up before she was sinking back down. “You’re doing really good.”

“Thank you, my Lady.”

“Is it hard to keep your hands up there?”

He nodded, biting his lip. 

“Do you wish I had put the wrist cuffs on you?”

He closed his eyes and smiled. “I like that you trust me.”

“I know you can do a good job.”

He sighed, twisting his fingers together. “When are the guys supposed to come over?”

“Soon,” she answered, slipping off of him. Adrien whimpered but kept his hands above his head. “Do you want to take me from behind again?” she asked, stroking a hand up his stomach.

“Did you like it?”

“Very much.” She reached up and pulled his tangled hands down, kissing each of them in turn. “I’m yours now.”

He beamed at her and crawled to her back. He steadied himself behind her, grabbing her hips. Marinette reached down between them and lead him inside. They groaned in unison once he was fully sheathed.

“This is my favorite— ah— place to be.”

“You’re such a romantic, chaton,” Marinette panted as he pushed her forward.

“Well, you called it, dude. They’ve totally been fucking without us,” Nino drawled, leaning in the bedroom doorway.

Nathaniel stepped into the room and raised an eyebrow. “Now what are we going to do about this?”


End file.
